


More Than Anything In My Life

by whatDaFunkisthis



Category: Internet Personalities, Wiishu - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I really hope you all enjoy this, Slow Dancing, Songfic, inspired by "Something About Us" from Daft Punk, sooooooooo fluffy, this is also my first fic in the Jacksepticeye fandom ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatDaFunkisthis/pseuds/whatDaFunkisthis
Summary: At first, Sean was going to return to working on videos after dinnertime. That is, until he decided to have a quick dance session with his favorite girl instead.





	

The November sky gradually began to darken to an almost Web Gray hue, soon becoming night as the clock came close to striking six o’clock. The weather forecast had called for yet another 70% chance of rain to fall in Athlone, one of the small towns blossomed throughout the Republic of Ireland. Sure enough, the day had brought heavy on-and-off rainfall, with the natural hammering on the roof starting up again this exact moment. 

For Sean McLoughlin, having lived in Ireland for the last twenty-six years, rain storms are something he has grown accustomed to. This type of weather is what makes Ireland, well, home to him, and his girlfriend has grown to accept this as well for the time they have been living together. 

On the other hand, today’s overcast seemed to be darker than usual, setting off a gloomy atmosphere whenever the couple observed the streets from the shelter of their apartment. The roads and sidewalks were completely drenched with the clear liquid rapidly coming down hard, not even a hint of a dry spot left. Not many vehicles passed through the building, nor did any pedestrians. Those that did come by, however, steadily moved along their way so as to not slip on either pavement, couscous people huddled under umbrellas or in their thick raincoats with their heads bowed down as to not get their faces or hairs soaked. Most are pretty smart enough to not dare to travel through such weather, though, no matter how accustomed everyone in this part of Ireland were to the rain. 

It was at this time as the heavy thud of rain began to rattle the roof above them for the third time in the same day, Sean fixed his eyes from the plate of food before him to the petite woman across the table from him. He watched as she had her head turned toward a small window in their kitchen, her emerald colored eyes looking like they were searching for any sign of the rain other than the noise. Sean found it absolutely precious at how much his girlfriend adored downpour weather or any type of chilled weather to be exact, even while she has been in Ireland for almost a year. Signe was still in the process of chewing her portion while trying to observe all she could get of the rain. It reminded Sean of a child’s curiosity of watching a forest animal in person, and he actually attempted to refrain from showing a smile or chuckling just so to bring his woman out of her moment. 

“What good deed have I done to deserve her?”, Sean thought to himself as he returned to his orange chicken, then masking a smirk as he took a sip of his drink. 

———

It was Signe’s turn to do the dishes tonight, after having lost a round of Overwatch to none other than Sean hours before dinnertime to seal the deal. The rain outside was beginning to switch from downpour to a light shower. Sean had thought about returning to his recording room to edit the videos so they would be ready for the next day, but then changed his mind the second he glanced at the iHome speaker system they had in their main room. “A few minutes wouldn't hurt none”, he soft said to himself. 

With that, Sean quickly shuffled to their shared room before returning with his iPod. While he stationed the device onto the dock, he searched for a song that would fit whatever mood he was in. At last, after eliminating some close options, Sean made sure the Bluetooth was connected and everything was set before hitting the Play icon and patiently waited. 

In seconds, soft keyboard notes were heard before low mixes of contrasting electronic beats joined in the instrumental melody. Sean slightly raised the volume on the speaker higher before stepping back into the kitchen, where Signe was drying her hands with a clothed towel showing that the chore was completed. Upon seeing her boyfriend and hearing the music coming from the other room, she grinned. “Feel like playing Daft Punk at the moment, yes?”, the Danish-born woman questioned. “I thought you were going to listen to the rain while you continued to work.” 

“Oh I figured a quick Daft Punk session with my girl wouldn’t ruin anything”, Sean responded. Before Signe could ask what he meant by what he was inquiring, Sean took her hand in his and led her back to the living room. 

“Careful, my hands are still warm from doing the dishes. You know, the ones that you kindly asked me to do”, Signe joked sarcastically. 

“It doesn't bother me none. Besides, I’m still going to be holding them right now anyways.” 

The pair got to what was the middle of the main room, and Sean turned his entire body to face Signe, placing her free hand on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her small waist. Seeing as she was now getting the hint of what this was all about, Signe could not hide another smirk like the one before. “Oh, we’re dancing now?” 

“That’s the idea.” 

“You hardly ever dance with me.” 

“That is an understatement!”, Sean half laughed-half complained. 

“You’re right. You never dance with me,” Signe teased. “Not like this especially.” 

Sean shrugged and began to slowly move their bodies and feet to the steady rhythm of the song playing. “Well then, let this be the first time.” 

“Alright. Just don’t go stepping on my toes with your feet, now. Clumsy doofus.” 

“If I do, it'll be because you messed me up.”

The two giggled as they playfully bickered back and forth before staying quiet enough to hear a sweet male’s voice altered to sound auto-tuned come to, singing about perhaps it not being the right time or him not being the right one for something, yet wishing to share a secret with an anonymous significant other about each other. To which Sean gently sang along, just enough for his woman to hear him. 

"I need you more than anything in my life.  
I want you more than anything in my life.  
I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life.  
I love you more than anyone in my life." 

The soft techno instrumental returned once the lyrics were said and done, and the pair’s bodies were already acquainted with a swaying motion. Sean no longer had to be the lead, as Signe also guided him in their slow dance. It may have looked very much silly for anyone who may have been watching them, as they were dressed in comfortable attire such as sweatpants and cartoon character tees. Signe even had her dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun, and Sean’s own hair slightly ruffled due to his gaming headphones. 

To the both of them, though, being just the only two in their own home, they didn't have a care about how ridiculous they appeared. Sure, the slow dance felt awkward at first, but they were having fun. 

“I think by the time we have our official first dance in front of friends and family sometime in the future, we’ll be experts,” Sean said. 

“Hmm, we’ll see who asks the big question first,” Signe replied. “I bet it’s going to be me, because ladies first.” 

“Oh, that’s how proposals are done over in Denmark? The woman wears the pants?” 

“Just the fun-sized ones that have Irish drinking boyfriends they want to trap while the iron’s hot.” 

Sean could only roll his eyes and shake his head before planting a kiss as soft as a flower petal on Signe’s forehead, then her nose, cheek, then finally her gentle lips. “I’ll make sure to perfect the kiss as well.” 

“Oh there'll be plenty of time to practice before then,” Signe jokingly remarked, going into a short giggling fit. Before Sean, could say anything to bounce back on, she fully wrapped both her arms tightly around his body, snuggling her head into his neck for a secure embrace. In return, Sean held her just the same. 

“What good deed have I done to deserve him?”, Signe thought to herself as they remained this way even while the song ended and the next one came along.


End file.
